Lucky Charms A Kevin Ryan one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Castle's little sister, the latest Prima Donna of the fashion world, has returned to New York in search of the one thing she feels like she's missing, romance. Will the mysterious man from the world wide web be the answer? And how will her overprotective big brother react? - A.N. Never meet someone alone, be sensible and cautious! 3


I sighed as I paused in front of the 12th precinct, debating whether or not to actually go in, I took a breath as I reached for the door "Fia?" I turned and smiled  
"Hi Rick..."  
"I wasn't expecting you to be home for a couple days, something the matter?" I shook my head  
"Just wanted to come home early"  
"Liar" he mumbled as he pulled me into a hug "You want to come meet the team?" he grinned  
"The infamous Detective Heat?" I gasped "And Roach?" I chuckled "Of course I'd love to meet the people who've put up with you the past couple years"  
"Hey" he protested as we climbed into the elevator "How was Tokyo?" I shrugged  
"Yoroshii" I replied  
"Oh, so you did learn something" I chuckled  
"You're just jealous" I cuddled into his side "I missed you Rick" he wrapped his arm around me as he walked me into the bullpen, I don't know how but he always knows when not to pry, when I just need a nice long hug.  
"Hey Castle... erm..." I looked up to see a cop giving us a weird look "If you had plans..."  
"She surprised me, I wasn't expecting her here so soon" I tugged his sleeve "Ahh, This is Kate, Beckett."  
"Nice to meet you" I smiled  
"And this is..."  
"Castle!" a man called out as two of them approached us "You decided whether you're coming to that gala or not?"  
"I thought I told you I'd make it, after all it is the LAPD's annual gala, me being there might help the fundraising" he grinned  
"Who's the girl?" he asked  
"I was getting to that, this is Fidelia, my much younger, kid sister"  
"I'm twenty-five!" I protested "I'm not a kid!" I pouted  
"Yeah, you kind of are"  
"Says the man who spent an entire day playing guitar hero, and got thrashed might I add"  
"A near win" he retorted  
"Whatever"  
"I never knew you had a sister"  
"Well she prefers to be left out of most of my public affairs, doesn't like the spotlight, despite the fact she helped me solve a couple of plot holes in Derrick Storm"  
"I only made suggestions" he smiled "Sorry but I didn't get your names..."  
"I'm Esposito," the tallest grinned  
"I'm Kevin Ryan" the second one smiled shyly as he offered his hand, I shook it  
"Nice to meet you Kevin..."  
"Right, so now everyone's introduced, I'm going to take Fia home"  
"Eh?"  
"You've just flown back from Tokyo, you need to sleep."  
"Yes Mom."  
"She'll be happy to see you too"  
"Fun... It's nice meeting you" I smiled as I waved to them  
"We'll talk about what's bothering you later" he whispered.

-¦-¦-

"Auntie Fi" Alexis hugged me  
"Hello darling, how was Tokyo? Did you see the nation's theatre?"  
"Kabuki theatre, it's not your style, trust me... it was nice, different... which reminds me, I bought you both some souvenirs" I handed them both a bag, "A kimono and several other goodies"  
"Fia, darling, so tell me, did you meet any nice men while you were away?" I chuckled  
"No mother, all the men I met were either gay, married or downright arrogant"  
"That's probably your fault" Rick added "You always were good at driving men mad"  
"Yeah, you're the prime example" I scoffed as I plucked the wine glass from his hand, taking a sip I smiled "Anyway, Beckett's very pretty. How come you haven't made a move yet, it's obvious you fancy her" he swiped his glass back  
"That is not true"  
"Liar" the three of us chimed  
"Women, you all see what you want to"  
"We see the truth Rick"  
"Right, that's why you've been dodging my questions all morning."  
"Questions? What's the matter?" she brushed my hair back "Come to mention it, you do look a little down... did something happen?"  
"No, I guess in a way that's the problem... I'm twenty-five, when you were my age you were in a serious relationship and the best relationship I've had is online!" I flailed "And I'm terrified"  
"Why? Is he a stalker?" Rick scowled, I shook my head  
"No, he's lovely..." I smiled  
"Then what's the problem?" I dug my phone out of my pocket and showed her the last few messages "I never thought I'd ever be able to feel this way about anyone after... that... especially about someone I've never seen. You have the most amazing personality, you've helped me through the bad times, seen the light when I felt that the darkness would consume me. I hope, maybe you feel the same, even if only a little... I'd like to meet you someday... maybe soon... If you don't want to, that's fine. The last thing I'd want to do was make you feel uncomfortable, I know you said you were shy... but you told me once... sometimes you just have to believe, and take that leap. Lots of love."  
"After that?"  
"His Fiancée ran off with another man... that's when we started talking... he just wanted someone to talk to... I just wanted to talk to someone new..."  
"He sounds lovely dear, why don't you want to meet this... lucky charms?"  
"Take it he's Irish then" Rick chuckled  
"Irish American. What if he doesn't like me... if I'm not what he expects..."  
"Auntie Fi, you're amazing, of course he'll like you, it sounds like he already does. Call him."  
"Maybe later..." I sighed  
"You know what, you're coming with me to the Gala"  
"Ehh! But I thought Alexis was going with you"  
"She's bailing for a party. So you get to spend some quality time with your favourite brother" I rolled my eyes,  
"It's a fundraising gala right?" he nodded "Then I guess I should submit something" I yawned "I guess I'll think about it in the morning, need to sleep off this jet lag"

-¦-¦-

"You look fabulous" Rick smiled as I hooked my arm with his and sipped some champagne  
"I look ridiculous, it's been so long since I wore one of my dresses"  
"You look fine" he kissed my temple "Hey Beckett"  
"Hi Kevin" I smiled as he gave me a shy smile,  
"You two heading to the auction?"  
"Yeah, let's see how much the willing patrons will pay for your book, signature and exclusive artwork?"  
"Yeah, Fia did some for me when she was in Japan, some of her best work"  
"Rick!" I blushed "you promised"  
"It's only Beckett and Ryan, plus your design work was amazing, no wonder you're selling like hot-cakes, even in Japan" I sighed  
"I hate you" I mumbled as I moved to Kevin's side  
"Isn't this one of yours?" he pointed to the stage,  
"That's gorgeous" Kate whispered,  
"I can make you one if you'd like, least I could do to apologize for this" I pointed to my brother who just huffed,  
"You mean you're Lady Lebovski?" I nodded, "wow"  
"I'm not as keen on the spotlight as my brother but I still have to attend shows all over the world,"  
"That's impressive" Ryan smiled "I've noticed a lot of people are fans of your dresses, they're a big hit"  
"Your girlfriend perhaps?" I noticed his eyes dim a little at that, while both Kate and Rick looked at each other "Sorry, I seem to have said something wrong..."  
"It's alright, I had a bad breakup a couple months back, and I met the most amazing girl, but it seems like she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."  
"She's probably just busy. Have faith" I smiled  
"Five thousand dollars" Rick stated "Your dress just sold for five thousand dollars"  
"That's probably because its a limited edition, fresh from the Tokyo Fashion Show catwalk"

*Castle's POV*

"Ryan, how about you and Fia go take a seat, I want to talk to Beckett for a minute"  
"Alright" They smiled as they continued talking and headed to our table  
"What's the matter Castle?"  
"What do you think about dating someone you've only ever spoken to online?"  
"Someone caught your eye?"  
"No, but Fidelia... she's been talking to some guy online... she really likes him, he likes her... he wants to meet her... but I'm not sure it's safe" I sighed as I watched her talking to Ryan, chuckling slightly "I just don't want her getting hurt"  
"She's a big girl Castle, I'm sure she'll be careful. If I've learned anything about your family the past four years, is you're resilient, trust her" she smiled "She's quite something, I haven't seen Ryan smile like that in a while"  
"She's good at cheering people up, but when she's upset she tends to keep it to herself, that's why I dragged her out of the precinct so quickly the other day..."  
"She's a lot like Ryan then... maybe if her online date fails we can hook them up" she chuckled  
"No way am I getting involved in that" I protested "If I meddle, she fights back"  
"Scared Castle?"  
"Very much so, with good reason. She may appear shy, timid, and so on, but as soon as you're on her bad side... she snaps, she's a terrifying enemy" I shuddered  
"Sounds like there's a story there..."  
"Oh there is, but it's not one I'll be telling until she's moved far far away." she chuckled as we sat at the table "So what're you two kids talking about?"  
"You two" she grinned "Kevin was just telling me about some of your endeavours"  
"All good I hope?"  
"Some of them" she smiled, Kate was right, they are a lot alike, but could I see them dating? I'm not so sure. "Rick" she waved her hand in front of my face "Geez, stop zoning out on me" she huffed "I said Kevin and I are going to dance, why don't you and Kate do the same"  
"Erm, yeah, sure" I smiled "Kate?"

-¦-¦-

*Fidelia's POV*

I sighed as I sipped the glass of wine  
"You know if you stare at that laptop any longer, it might spontaneously combust" Rick chuckled as he leaned over the back of the sofa hugging me "ahh the mysterious Irishman, so you've decided to agree to meet him"  
"I haven't sent it yet..." he leaned over hitting enter "RICK! why did you-!" I groaned  
"Look, I want you to give it a shot. One date. Give him a chance-" he was interrupted by my laptop letting out a loud bing "Read it" I sighed as I opened the email,

'Great, that's great to hear, how about tomorrow night? 8 o'clock? I know this amazing little place. How about we meet at the fountain, in Central Park's Conservatory Garden? We could talk a little before dinner... if you'd like?'

'Sounds great, how about you wear a green tie, I'll be wearing a rose brooch on my jacket. I'm looking forward to finally meeting you."

"Oh god, I'm so stupid, why did I even consider this" I paced around the apartment "I should cancel, right?"  
"No" Alexis sighed "You look amazing. Dad would say the same, maybe he could talk some sense into you"  
"No doubt he would just wind her up further, relax, look if you feel threatened or anything just call us, we'll come and get you, have fun" she pushed me out the door.  
"Thanks mother" I rolled my eyes as I headed to catch a cab.

-¦-¦-

I sat by the fountain as I watched people walk past, I leaned back and closed my eyes as I felt the sun on my skin it's surprising how long the days have gotten lately,  
"You shouldn't do that, you'll end up burnt" a voice chuckled "Though I guess the sun won't be around much longer to do so" I opened my eyes to see Kevin leaning over me, I smiled  
"Hey there, What're you doing all the way out here?"  
"Meeting someone, you?"  
"Same," I stretched "I didn't think this was such a popular meeting place" That's when I noticed his tie, it was green. "Lucky charms?" he blushed as he looked at me  
"Lady Red?" I nodded "I wasn't expecting that" he chuckled nervously  
"Me neither..." I glanced at my hands as I took a breath and stood up "Nice to meet you, I'm Fidelia Castle" I offered my hand  
"Kevin Ryan" he shook it lightly a smile playing on his lips "Nice to meet you" he offered his elbow and I hooked my arm through it "Shall we?"  
"Lead the way" I smiled.

-¦-¦-

"This place is amazing, " I glanced around the candlelit gazebo, "how come I've never heard of this place?"  
"Well Jo doesn't do much advertising, he relies on word of mouth, he set up his dream restaurant, shortly after leaving the 12th, he was a good cop, but an even better cook" I chuckled  
"You're drooling, I guess you're hungry" I dabbed the corner of his lip with my napkin, "We must've been out talking too long, you should've said"  
"Nah, I like talking to you, you're awesome, though I'm surprised how smart you are" I chuckled  
"My brother gives us a bad reputation" I smirked, "but you're not so bad yourself, Detective"  
"If it isn't little Ryan out on a date" We looked up to see an older man holding our plates  
"Hey Jo" he smiled "How's things?"  
"Things are good, especially for you by the looks of things, I'm Jo, taught little Ryan the ropes when he joined the force"  
"Fidelia, I dabble in a lot of things, nothing as impressive as the police force" I smiled "Kevin's been singing you high praises"  
"Has he now. Well I'll let you eat, have a good night. Roe! Get Ryan here some wine, on the house" he smiled  
"Thanks Jo" he chuckled as he left a rather flustered Kevin,  
"He seems nice" I smiled as I placed my hand on his "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I just realized work is going to be a pain tomorrow" I chuckled  
"I guess Cops never really lose contact" he shook his head  
"Oh god, Castle's going to kill me"  
"Well this Castle is still going to kiss you" I smiled "Relax, we'll come up with something, I promise" he nodded as I took a bite "mmm, you're right this is gorgeous"  
"I know right" he grinned, that's better.

-¦-¦-

"Tonight's been, amazing" I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder,  
"I'm glad you agreed to meet me"  
"Me too" I chuckled as we stopped outside our apartment "Don't want to go up there" I groaned causing him to chuckle  
"Surely it's not that bad"  
"Have you met my brother?" I smiled as I leaned in kissing him softly as he rested his hand on my cheek as he deepened the kiss, when we pulled apart I smiled "Friday, I'll pick you up at 9pm. My treat" I smiled as I headed inside.  
"How was the date?" A pair of voices chimed as soon as I closed the door  
"Please don't tell me you both stayed up, just to be nosey" I sighed "It was... brilliant"  
"Oooh, do tell darling"  
"Well, we walked around around the park before going to this really adorable restaurant, then we walked some more"  
"So what's his name?" Rick asked  
"I'm not telling you" I huffed as I kicked off my shoes "As you, with your police friends, will look him up. I'm not letting you do that" I stretched "I'm going to bed"  
"Not even a clue!"  
"Night Rick"

*Ryan's POV*

I smiled as I checked my phone

'you guys need coffee? I'm bored out of my mind at home, give me a reason to come see you?'

'You sure you want to come here? All Castle's done is whine about you being secretive, he's driving Beckett mad.'

'I'm sure, I wish those two would stop prancing around each other, it's obvious they love each other. Send me everyone's orders and I'll be there in 20 minutes?

I chuckled as I sent her everyone's coffee orders before tucking my phone back into my pocket  
"I saw that" Esposito smirked "Texting your new girlfriend"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
"Jo told me you took a girl to his restaurant, said you looked pretty smitten" I just smiled before returning my attention to the paperwork "So this girl, you really like her?"  
"Maybe" I smiled  
"You must do if you took her to Jo's place, you didn't even take Jenny there. Good for you man"  
"Still don't know what you're talking about"  
"Whatever dude, if things get serious you'd better introduce us before you're thinking about proposing this time"  
"Alright, I promise. Happy?" he shrugged as he leaned back in his seat  
"Still, breaks my heart you don't trust me enough man"  
"You look like Castle when someone's told him no" he rolled his eyes.  
I looked up at the sound of the elevator opening, I watched as Fidelia wearily looked around the bullpen when the coast was clear she bee-lined to my desk  
"Hey handsome" she quickly kissed me "How's work?"  
"Dull, it's a paperwork day, so seeing you is a nice surprise" she smiled as her cheeks turned pink "You're cute when you blush" she chuckled  
"Fia?" Castle called, causing a small groan to escape her lips "What're you doing here?"  
"I thought you guys could do with some coffee" she smiled as she held up the named coffee cups "Plus, I had nothing better to do" she smiled at me as she handed me a cup brushing her hand against mine before perching on my desk, she stretched arching her back, when I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her lower back, I chuckled a little as I sipped my coffee.  
"You didn't" she cringed "Oh, god, you did didn't you?"  
"Yeah, saw him hit the bad guy with the windshield wipers from the end of the alley"  
"And you call yourself a crime novelist" she chuckled as Castle tried to hug her "No!" she giggled as she leaned backwards only to tumble onto my lap "Hi there" she grinned as she looked up at me while holding my jacket to stop her falling, despite the fact I had a firm hold on her waist, "You are being awfully quiet," she chuckled "Smile" I chuckled a little as she leaned onto my chest  
"You shouldn't do that, your new boyfriend might get jealous" Castle mumbled  
"Eh? but he's so comfortable" she nuzzled into my chest causing the heat to rise to my cheeks  
"You're making him uncomfortable" Castle warned as he pried her from my lap, slinging her over his shoulder  
"Rick!" She squealed "Put me down! Or else you'd better sleep with one eye open!" I chuckled as he carried her to the elevator "See you guys later" she waved as the elevator door closed.  
"Castle's pretty protective of his sister isn't he?" Esposito chuckled "Especially when it comes to boys"  
"Well he was asking about her online date the other day, but I think if she's grown up dealing with Castle, she'll be perfectly fine"  
"I don't think she's the one we have to worry about" he chuckled "I just hope Castle likes this guy"

-¦-¦-

*Fidelia's POV*

I turned on the radio as I waited outside Kevin's apartment, I started singing along when there was a knock on my window, I looked to see Kevin as he climbed into the passenger seat "Evening" I grinned as I leaned in for a kiss "I see you took my advice"  
"Dress casual and warmly" he smiled "I'm still curious as to where we're going"  
"I'm going to show you my world" I smiled as the car roared to life "You'll see."

-¦-¦-

"We're here"  
"This is the middle of nowhere" I chuckled at his confusion  
"Trust me" I climbed out of the car grabbing a basket from the boot "Shall we?" I offered my arm as we walked a little further "This should do nicely" I took out a blanket spreading it across the grass, and set out some food and small lanterns  
"A picnic?" I nodded  
"I hope you like it," he smiled as we began eating. Once we'd finished I turned off the lanterns and laid down on my back "Look," I smiled as he laid beside me "When I was younger, I used to always find somewhere to look at the stars, they're my world"  
"They're pretty amazing out here, they're so clear"  
"You see that collection of stars, they make up Virgo, and the ones next to it is Leo, you know sometimes that's where you can see Mars and Saturn"  
"That's impressive, that one is Ursa Major, the Big Bear, right?"  
"Yeah" I rested my head on his shoulder "I don't get to see them as much anymore, I've gotten so busy lately..." I cuddled closer to him "you know, I never told Rick about my fascination with the stars... is it weird... that I trust you so much?"  
"Not really, we've been talking online for months. It feels like I've known you even longer than that"  
"Yeah" I yawned  
"Tired?" I nodded "If you want I could drive back?" I shook my head  
"This is a campsite, if you don't mind, I could just put the seats down we could sleep in there..."  
"Sure" I sat up and stretched before helping him up  
"You're cute you know that" I chuckled as he handed me the blanket "I should have another blanket under the back seat"  
"I'll get it" he smiled as I took off my jumper as we climbed into the back, I snuggled into his chest as he pulled me closer "Night" he kissed my forehead  
"Night"

*Three months later*

"I've had enough" I groaned as I slumped into the bistro's couch  
"What's wrong?" he handed me a coffee "Castle again?" I nodded  
"I've decided, I'm going to move out, I've been living with with Rick too long already... I was wondering... do you... want to move in with me?" I watched as his cheek turned slowly red "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I thought it might've been a good idea..."  
"I'd love to" he held my hands in his "Truth be told, I was considering asking you to move in with me, but my apartment's a little small so I held back on the offer"  
"Really?" he nodded "That's awesome" I grinned  
"We can go looking on my day off, if you want"  
"That's great"

*Rick's POV*

"Where's Ryan?" I asked  
"I don't know, nobody's heard from him since yesterday afternoon"  
"Now you mention it, it's not like him not to call in sick..."  
"I have a letter for a Richard Castle?" We turned to the door where the postman stood  
"That's me" I smiled as I signed for the letter "It's odd someone sending me a letter here" I opened it to find a photograph "Fia!" she was tied up to a chair blood down her face "We have her, come and find us...damn it!"  
"Calm down Castle, Esposito take the letter to the lab see if you can find out who sent it, we'll go to her apartment see what we can find" I nodded.  
"you know this is the first time I've been to her apartment since she moved"  
"I'm genuinely surprised, I thought you'd have gone into overprotective brother mode as soon as she left home"  
"She asked me not to... I still spoke to her every other day though" the landlord opened the door. I looked around the main room it was a mess,  
"Gunshots..." Kate mumbled as she closed the door, "that's odd... does Fidelia own a gun?"  
"No. she can shoot but she hates using them, why?"  
"Well these look like they're made by a different make, and they're fired at the door, there was another shooter, and he was protecting Fidelia... how did nobody hear the shots?"  
"Some of these apartments are still under construction, major repair work, can't hear a thing during the afternoon"  
"Our kidnappers must've known that"  
"Are they ok? I mean we never spoke much but they were lovely tenants"  
"They?" I asked  
"Yeah, the couple that lived here,"  
"Thanks" Kate smiled as he headed down the hall "now you mention it, it does look like two people live here..."  
"Don't look at me, this is the first I've heard of it" she sighed as she took out her phone  
"Hey Espo, can you look up the lease on Fi's apartment, apparently she was living with someone, it's a long shot but maybe he signed the lease too" she put the phone on speaker as she gathered some of the shell casings,  
"Oh... what the...ok... apparently the apartment is co-signed... man I'm going to kill him... by Ryan"  
"Eh!"  
"Seems like they've got a lot of explaining to do"  
"You think!" I growled  
"Well that explains the second set of gunshots, he put up a fight"  
"That's my boy" Esposito added  
"Any luck on the letter?"  
"We found some prints in the inside of the envelope, we're running it now"  
"Alright, see if you can pinpoint their cells, let us know if you find anything" she sighed "looks like we weren't far off when we thought they'd be good together"  
"Yeah but how long've they been together, if they've moved in with each other?" I picked up a photo "They look happy..."  
"We'll find her, Castle"  
"I know" I sighed "I know"

*Fidelia's POV*

I groaned as I slowly came to, "Fi? Fi? You alright? Talk to me sweetie"  
"Kev-in?" I opened my eyes "Kevin!"  
"Shh, I'm ok" I felt his hand brushed mine, we were tied together  
"Ok? you were shot!"  
"They patched me up, they want us alive, how's your head?"  
"I'll live" I sighed "Any idea who these guys are?"  
"I heard the name Rokov? Something like that"  
"Rokovo..." I groaned "What the hell is he doing involved in this?"  
"You know him?"  
"Sort of, we've done a few shows together, he's a russian designer, he became obsessed with me, then when his latest line fell through he started calling people cheaters and so on, saying we'd taken his future from him... the usual... he kept saying I was carried on my brother's success, which was ridiculous"  
"You don't accept much from Castle do you?"  
"I just steal his food" he chuckled before wincing "sorry... where are you hit?"  
"It's just a graze, he got my side"  
"Remind me to seriously kick his ass after this" I hissed as I twisted a little "Can you raise your arms, to my head?"  
"I can try..." I reached up when I found what I was after "What're you?"  
"Bobby pin" I smiled as our arms dropped to our side  
"You're really going to try pick the locks on these chains?"  
"Yep... I was a rebellious child, I hated being stuck at home, so I learned how to pick the lock on my bedroom window, never thought I'd have to do this again" I mumbled as I felt the first cuff click "I still got it" I chuckled as I undid the other before moving onto his. "Let me look at that shot"  
"I'm fine, we should move"  
"No, you're pale, I'm not moving you until I've seen that injury" he slowly lifted his shirt "graze my ass" I sighed as I wrapped my arm around his waist, "can you walk?" he nodded "I love you" I kissed his cheek as we started walking "Any idea where we are?"  
"None whatsoever" I smiled softly as we carried on walking "Footsteps" he mumbled as I moved us behind a cabinet  
"Stay here"  
"You're not going out there alone" he held my wrist  
"I'm just going to look" I kissed him "I'll come straight back, I promise" he sighed and nodded  
"Be careful" I nodded as I headed back to the hall, I picked up some metal pipe just in case, I peered round the corner, tightening my grip I slowly moved the pipe out  
"NYPD! Drop the weapon!" I smiled  
"Rick?!"  
"Fia!"  
"I'm coming out..." I stepped out to see Kate and Rick, who quickly hugged me  
"Are you alright?" I nodded  
"I am, but Kevin needs an ambulance, he's been shot" I swiftly turned back, bumping into him  
"You didn't think I was going to let you walk round here alone did you?" he smirked  
"Moron" I huffed as Kate supported him  
"So where's Rokovo?"  
"We don't know, I managed to get us out of those restraints, but we haven't seen-" I screamed as I was pulled backwards  
"Fi! Let her go!"  
"No, You've ruined my life, now I'll ruin yours"  
"How did I ruin your life? By designing better clothes? Get off your high horse!" I growled  
"You just used your brother's money to climb to the top"  
"Right, except I didn't" I groaned as his grip tightened "I managed to get a spot in a new talent show, one of the directors liked my work, offered me some major tuition abroad in exchange for first showing of my first twenty designs. Tokyo was his last one!"  
"Liar! Tell me the truth!" He pointed at Rick  
"Wish I could say she was lying, believe me I tried, but she didn't like taking anything from anyone."  
"Look, let them take him to the hospital, you shot him, you're no killer, let him go"  
"Why should I?" he quivered  
"You stormed into my home, kidnapped us, shot him, and you have a knife to my throat. I'm not giving you a choice, let them go or I start fighting" he just laughed, which I took as an opening to elbow his stomach and grab his wrist pinning him down "Nobody, threatens the people I care about" I growled "Nobody!" I put pressure onto his arm causing him to drop the knife after which Beckett quickly cuffed him and dragged him out of the building. "Kevin" I smiled as I hugged him  
"I'm fine" he whispered as he brushed the hair from my face "That'll need stitches"  
"Worry about yourself for once" I sighed as I kissed him "Let's get you to the hospital" we were interrupted by a sharp, exaggerated cough "Later Rick" I muttered as we slowly walked out.

I sighed as I looked around the apartment, this could take a while. I'd just finished plastering the bullet holes when my phone rang, I reached for it, only the trip "ow" I groaned as I answered "hi"  
"Fi," the familiar voice of my brother echoed  
"No. I will not discuss this over the phone. If you want to talk about it so badly, adorn yourself in rags and come help me sort out my apartment" I heard him groan  
"Fine, you eaten yet?"  
"Not yet, I was going to get the first coat of paint done first"  
"I'll bring lunch then, later" This is going to be fun, I winced as I picked up my paint roller.  
I beckoned Rick in as I wiped my hands on the cloth "The place looks a lot better now"  
"Yeah, I want to get it all cleaned up before Kevin gets out of the hospital tomorrow"  
"You really in love with Ryan aren't you?" I nodded  
"It's funny, to think I almost backed out of meeting him..." I poked my mushu pork "I've been talking to him for over a year... dating him for 6 months, living with him for three..."  
"He makes you happy doesn't he... it's written all over your face." I chuckled  
"He's the one Rick..." he smiled "I can feel it..."  
"How's your head?"  
"Still working better than yours" he smiled  
"That's my girl. Eat up, there's still lots to get done" I smiled  
"Thanks Rick"  
"Don't thank me yet."  
"Be kind" I chuckled "Be very kind. He did just get shot protecting me" He peered over the edge of his chinese box, sometimes I can't tell whether he's happy he protected me... or that he got shot.

*Kevin's POV*

"Stop staring at me like that..." I sighed as I winced as I tugged my jacket on  
"Castle's sister... all this time and you've been dating Fidelia, you even live with her"  
"We were planning on telling you all... we were talking about organizing a proper dinner in a week or two..."  
"Right..." I sighed "Look man, do you love her?" I nodded  
"Actually, that's why I wanted to introduce you..."  
"Already?" I nodded "This isn't just because you were just kidnapped by some psycho?"  
"I was looking for a ring before then... I want to marry her, I just don't know how."  
"You'll think of something, you could always go down the Castle route, hot air balloon, 'Will you marry me' written on the hillside." he chuckled  
"Very funny" I sighed "Just don't tell Castle, not yet"  
"Don't tell Castle what?" Kate asked as she strode into the room "That you're dating his sister? He might already know that one" she picked up my bag  
"No, the fact he wants to marry her"  
"Really?" she grinned "That's great Ryan, good for you"  
"Thanks..." I smiled  
"Come on, let's get you back before she gets worried"

-¦-¦-

I brushed my fingers through her hair as she cuddled into my side "I'm glad you're back home"  
"Me too... I don't have to got to work for two weeks... do you want to go somewhere? My family owns a little ranch in the countryside, it'd be a nice change of scenery..."  
"Sounds great, some time to ourselves" she kissed my neck "For now sleep, the doc said plenty of rest"

-¦-¦-

"This is high!" she squealed as she grabbed my sleeve, "why're we going on the roof?"  
"Sit down" she nodded as we sat on the roof "Now look up"  
"That's amazing!" she grinned "you remembered"  
"Of course, they're your world... and you're mine... Fidelia Castle, will you marry me?"  
"I will, of course I will" she kissed me  
"I hope you like it" I slipped the silver ring, which had a moon shaped sapphire in it, onto her finger, she smiled as she admired it  
"This is gorgeous" she hugged me  
"I'm glad you like it"  
"Actually I have something to show you too" she slipped down to the window climbing inside to our room, when I followed her she was rummaging through her bag, "Where is it..." she mumbled "Aha!" she grinned as she pulled out an envelope "I was going to tell you during dinner when were kidnapped, then I was so worried about your recovery it kind of slipped my mind" She fiddled with the letter as a blush crossed her cheeks, "here" I took the letter from her and I felt my smile get wider  
"Really?" she nodded, I grinned as I picked her up "That's brilliant"  
"You mean you're happy?"  
"Of course I'm happy, you know how much I want to have a family with you, that's why we chose such a big apartment" I kissed her  
"Let's elope!" she blurted "Just the two of us"  
"Are you sure?"  
"If we don't my brother will make a big fuss out of everything, I'd rather it just be us" I nodded  
"Alright, we'll go as soon as you want" Her eyes lit up, just like her stars.

-¦-¦-

She sighed as she sat at my desk, "What's the matter?"  
"I feel really unwell, I feel fat..." I chuckled  
"You're not fat, if you felt sick you should've stayed home"  
"I needed some air, plus the nurse said I should get plenty of exercise everyday"  
"You went to the nurse? Is everything ok?" I panicked  
"I'm fine" she chuckled "I'm only just beginning to show, I went for some recommendations regarding the sickness"  
"That's good" I kissed her cheek  
"Have any of them realized yet?"  
"That I have a ring on my finger? Or that my lovely lovely wife is craving ridiculous foods" she glanced down to the peach slices, she'd been munching all week, before looking up giving me a guilty little smile  
"It could be worse... what if I craved pickles or onions... you'd never kiss me again" she mock sobbed  
"You're acting like your brother" she chuckled "He's your brother too"  
"He doesn't know that"  
"Who doesn't know what?" Castle chimed as he and Beckett entered  
"It's a secret" she smirked holding her finger to her lips  
"That's mean" she smiled as Castle held the cup in her direction "Coffee?" I watched as her face paled, she'd developed an aversion to coffee, even the smell was enough to trigger her sickness  
"Excuse me" she covered her mouth as she headed to the nearest bathroom  
"She alright?"  
"I'll go check on her" Kate smiled as she patted his shoulder before following Fia.

*Fidelia's POV*

"Fidelia, you ok?" Kate's voice echoed through the ladies room "You ok?" she rushed to my side as I brushed my hair from my face  
"I'll live" I groaned as I threw up again "Stupid coffee" she handed me a tissue "Thanks" I made my way to the sink as I ran some cold water as I felt her hand on my forehead  
"You have a fever, you shouldn't be up and about"  
"It's normal" I dabbed my mouth "I forgot the amount of coffee that gets consumed round here"  
"How long've you had that reaction to coffee? Actually now I think about it Ryan has been cutting back a lot, is that for you?" I nodded as I rummaged through my purse but my mints weren't there, I sighed as I went to put things back when they tumbled onto the floor at Kate's feet  
"I'm sorry!" I gasped as I started picking things up, she helped me tuck the things back in my bag  
"Your driving license... it says Fidelia Ryan..." I nodded  
"We eloped..." I smiled as I looked at my ring, "we've been married for two weeks now, I just like screwing with my brother," she chuckled  
"He's going to go crazy when he finds out you've hid this from him"  
"I know... but that's not all..." I mumbled as I subconsciously started rubbing circles on my stomach "... that we've kept secret..." she hugged me  
"Congratulations!" she grinned "That should have clicked a lot sooner" she chuckled "Though you may want to tell Castle before you start to show"  
"Where's the fun in that? Plus the idiot still hasn't noticed our wedding bands and we've been back for a week!" I flailed causing her to chuckle  
"Come on, let's get you back to your boys, they're probably worried" I smiled as we headed out  
"You ok?" Kevin asked as he clambered to my side, rubbing my back "I've made Castle ditch his coffee, told him not to drink it near you"  
"Thanks, do you have any of my chewing gum or mints? I think I've run out" he nodded as he rushed to his desk rummaging through his drawer when he pulled out a bag of mints "thanks" I smiled as he sat me at his desk "I'm not helpless you know" I chuckled  
"Still, you know I like to take care of you" I kissed him  
"I know, but you're not allowed to dote on me for a couple more weeks" I chuckled  
"Congratulations Ryan, on both counts" Kate smiled  
"Thanks" he smiled while Rick just looked back and forth between us,  
"What did I miss?" I sighed as I held up my hand  
"For a Crime novelist I thought your powers of observation would be better"  
"Engaged?" I shook my head "Married?!" I smiled  
"Two weeks strong" he blinked and stared blankly "Well, he didn't start yelling" I muttered  
"Well that's one count..." he mumbled "What's the other?" Kevin wrapped an arm round me  
"We're pregnant" I smiled "We're having a baby"  
"I'm going to be an uncle!" he grinned "An uncle!" he suddenly kissed Beckett, I giggled a little  
"Took them long enough..." I whispered, when they pulled apart some of the other cops started clapping and cheering causing me to chuckle at how quickly their faces turned red. "Aww, aren't they adorable"  
"Stop winding them up" Kevin kissed my cheek as I stood up  
"I'm going to head home"  
"I'll take you, it's my break anyway" I nodded as he grabbed his coat  
"Hold on a second!" Rick interrupted "The two of you are coming to dinner, you have to tell mother you're married and expecting"  
"Alright, if you'll make chicken blanquette, I'm craving chicken... and stock up on your orange juice" I kissed Rick's cheek as we walked out. Kevin wrapped his arm round me as we walked down the street "That went well" I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder "What about Cheryl?" he chuckled  
"Too celebrity, I preferred the last one Cereza"  
"Me too, and you picked Cain for a boy... I can't wait to be a mum" he rested his hand on my stomach "I love you"  
"I love you too" he kissed my temple and we headed home.


End file.
